


Spooky Songs

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Promptober [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of sex, Multi, Promptober, old spooky songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Arthur loves the fall and loves the music that comes with this time of year. Others have other ideas.





	Spooky Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Was not supposed to be all 4 of them, just Arthur and Hosea but- other ideas came. 
> 
> Also a rabbit hole of 4 hours was my pay for this because spooky cowboy songs led me on a merry path of 'oo whats this?'

Arthur lived for the crisp smell of the fall. Enjoyed the offering of apples and corn and squashes and a whole host of other heart warming foods. The smells of pine and cedar permeating his clothes, the ice and snow that would soon come following the vibrant colours and rain on the north winds. Arthur loved the fall and all that it brought. 

What he also loved was the music that would send shivers down his spine when he caught pieces of it here and there. Long dead composers or recently deceased singers striking into his bones, his ribs creaking with the need to breath in the notes and dance. Even Bill and Uncle and Pearson had picked up haunting ditties from travels through the frontier. 

During longer rides in the autumn months Arthur would sing to himself or his company of souls and the dead, sometimes demons that would pierce the veil between the living and the afterlife. 

Where Dutch was okay with the macabre songs, singing along sometimes, John and Hosea had other feelings towards the darker aspects of All Hallows Eve. 

"Honestly Arthur, I can't bare another song of fire and spirits. I need something lighter, my boy." Hosea rode beside him, deep hazel piercing into Arthur's own eyes. “These old bones can’t take a scare like they used to.”

John was riding behind them, giving a soft snort in amusement. “Alright then, who was the one to tell me ghost stories when I was only fourteen?”

Hosea gave a little lift of the corner of his mouth. Saying nothing to John but giving Arthur another pointed look, eyebrows raising as if to say ‘well?’

Instead of Arthur singing something else Dutch spoke up from the lead. “Let the man indulge himself a little Hosea, he’s not a spring rooster like we are. Doesn’t yet understand that the fall is more for the feeling of intimacy than the sensation of haunting.” Dutch wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, joking with his long time partners. 

This time John’s little burst of laughter was joined by Arthur’s own humorous breathy laugh, his nose whistling a little from being stuffed with cold air irritation. “Right.” He teased. 

Dutch smiled back at them all before turning back to the trail. They were still heading to camp but the sun was starting to set low in the sky, causing shadows to elongate and the creak of wind through trees, owls, and bats filled the space. Before Hosea could say another word Dutch started to hum. A tune as familiar as Arthur’s own boots. The grin on Arthur’s face mirrored the loving post coital smiles he’d often give the other three when they had the time to draw everything out. 

“Better old man?” Arthur’s smile with his teasing attitude left Hosea feeling warm in his saddle. 

Hosea sighed in resignation, hiding his own smile behind false annoyance. “It’ll do, I guess.” before he settled in to listen to what was soon a duet between Dutch and Arthur. _In The Hall Of The Mountain King_ was a well played record during this time of year, and Arthur thrived when Dutch played it. 

Hosea held Silver Dollar back a little so he could ride alongside John while Arthur pressed a little so he could catch up to Dutch. Looking to John he smiled softly. 

“You understand they’re going to be insufferable for the next few weeks?” John asked.

Hosea laughed quietly, looking at the pair ahead of them. “Every year, dear John, every year.” 

John just laughed, eyes crinkling in the corners. Even with scars John’s face lit up with glee was handsome. 


End file.
